planetawesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Enhanced human technopath, and armored fighter Gender: Male Age: 35 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed and agility, reflexes, stamina, flight, technopathy (he can hack into electronic systems all over the world) including the ability to interface with and control completely alien machinery, slight regeneration, a layer of armor is kept in nanotech form under his skin and can be summoned at will, he can control his armor and weapons with his thoughts, expertise in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, genius - level intellect Weaknesses: Is a recovering alcoholic, but no general or specific weaknesses Destructive Capability: City Level, he has demonstrated the ability to destroy whole cities in his armor Range: Multiple Kilometers Lifting Strength: Class 50 - 100 Superhuman L. Strength (Able to lift very large and heavy objects), Class 10 000 - 100 000 Superhuman L. Strength with override feature Striking Strength: Class 50 - 100 Superhuman S. Strength (Able to go hit for hit with a lot or class 50 - 100 characters) Durability: Mountain Level (Has demonstrated that he can survive moutain destroying attacks) Speed: Far Above Peak Human Running Speed, Hypersonic Flight and Reaction Speed in the atmosphere, Orbital Velocity outside the atmosphere with continuous acceleration Stamina: Above Peak Human, his Bleeding Edge Armor can continue fighting almost indefinitely Intelligence: Genius - level intellect, designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, possesses multiple college degrees in many subjects, world - renowned businessman, expert in martial arts, excellent battle tactician and strategist, he can process much more information at a much faster rate than a normal human due to the Extremis enhancements, decades of combat experience against nearly every conceivable type of enemy Standard Equipment: Bleeding Edge Armor Notable Attacks/ techniques: Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters, however, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor, an example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert, the range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure, this range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. Repulsors: These are particle beam weapons mounted on the palms of his hands that move at close to the speed of light and can penetrate powerful alloys and do large scale damage with great accuracy Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum, also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path, it fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some Arc Reactor energy backing it up. Energy Blades: A blade made of energy emitted from his left arm. Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. Energy Shields: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm, it is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile, at 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion.